marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-TRN388
Ideaverse or Earth-616? Haunt of Horror: Edgar Allan Poe and Lovecraft How was it decided that and the rest of the series occurred in Earth-TRN388 when other tales (including most to all of the other Haunt of Horror) are set in Earth-616?Undoniel (talk) 17:18, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :Basically, unilaterally by the person who made the edits.--Shabook (talk) 11:23, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not familiar with the series, but if these are all adaptations of stories written by Edgar Alan Poe, it should be assigned to the Ideaverse, which is the reality where all works of classic fiction actually exist. Nausiated (talk) 11:27, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm unsure on that. They're not the original stories but Marvel adaptations (with interpretations of poems, or different between the depicted story and the original texts, both included in the issues). Once they've been produced into a Marvel universe, I tend to believe they are set in Marvel (except if clear contradictory statement to that setting), presumably Earth-616 if no designation is issued (or if there are violent inconsistencies to have the story set in Earth-616). In the same way, I consider the Lovecraft material in Earth-616, given what I found doesn't contradict what I have, and that there are a few stuff that even relate. - Undoniel (talk) 11:30, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::Not an argument in favor of the Ideaverse, but handbook entry for Agamemnon makes no mention of as a first appearances, so that story wasn't set in Earth-616. -- Annabell (talk) 04:19, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'd say "possibly wasn't set" (I've encountered errors from time to time regarding the first appearances). Undoniel (talk) 10:21, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Trojan War Vol 1 As the frustrating unilateral decisions continue, I've asked on several talk pages and a few walls if there's mention of the ''Trojan War'' series in the handbooks, because articles are being tagged to move without regard for if they should actually be split or not, etc. -- Annabell (talk) 00:32, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :On the Trojan War Vol 1, contains an entry of Artemis' entry which confirms the series as part of canon: the entry includes the description of her involvement in and , and also a picture of Artemis from that series (Aphrodite's entry in also present her involvement in Trojan War #1, but that is the description of the Apple of Discord story part of the Trojan War). When I worked on that series, I had started with the assumption it was Earth-616 because there're was not much to solidly counter that theory, including no designation on Marvunapp. - Undoniel (talk) 16:14, April 4, 2018 (UTC) General question On a general note, I am not comfortable with the current use of that reality due to the lack of references to explain how it work (and the fact it can go in conflict with the general idea that without explicit statement or larger inconsistencies, any story is set in Earth-616). For example the statement that Marvel Illustrated Comic Books and Marvel Classics Comics are set in the Ideaverse doesn't convince me without references). I asked User:Alfirejones for some answer on the subject (as he was the one to do that edit). Undoniel (talk) 16:14, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Fantastic Four: True Story This miniseries seems to imply that the Ideaverse is a dimension within 616, similiar to the Dimension of Dreams.--Primestar3 (talk) 00:24, April 4, 2018 (UTC)